<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk in love by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614974">Drunk in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Heeseung is tipsy, I dont know how to tag //:, M/M, Sunghoon is drunk, the other members are only mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunghoon knows he's tipsy. It's obvious, because he hasn't been able to stop giggling for the last ten minutes, his head light and his face warm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Heeseung &amp; Park Sunghoon, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunghoon knows he's tipsy. It's obvious, because he hasn't been able to stop giggling for the last ten minutes, his head light and his face warm. He can feel heat radiating from Heeseung next to him, who's also a little buzzed - probably less, though, because he's giggling too, but not as much, and his tolerance has always been better than Sunghoon's anyway.</p>
<p>"Heeseung-hyung," Sunghoon says, his words slurring together just the slightest bit. "Heedeungie-hyung. Heedeungie. Heedeungie-hyungie."</p>
<p>"What is it, Hoonie?" Heeseung asks, sounding overhwelmingly patient and fond.</p>
<p>"I like your name," Sunghoon says, unable to control the laughter that keeps bubbling up in his throat. "Heedeungie. So cute."</p>
<p>He's vaguely aware that they're being filmed, and he should probably mind what he says, but then again, most of this will probably be edited out. After all, none of them are ridiculously drunk, but the whole group is probably a little too far gone for it to be acceptable for broadcast. So he thinks maybe it's okay for him to let loose a little and melt easily into Heeseung's side, leaning contentedly into the warmth he finds there.</p>
<p>"You're cute," Heeseung says in response, full of pride, like it's the best comeback he's ever thought of, and Sunghoon, in his intoxicated state, laughs along with him like he agrees.</p>
<p>"But hyung! You're the cutest!" Sunghoon says, giggling at the look on Heeseung's face - he's trying to pretend that he isn't pleased by Sunghoon's words. Neither of them notice, but Jungwon lets out a long-suffering sigh from his seat on the other side of Heeseung.</p>
<p>"Maybe it's time to leave," Someone suggests. Sunghoon doesn't know whether it was Jay or Jake or maybe a staff member who said it, nor does he really care - all he's concerned with is the fact that he's still allowed to cling to Heeseung's arm on the way out and during the car ride back to the hotel, because Heeseung makes him feel safe and happy and he doesn't want to let go, not now or ever.</p>
<p>He apparently falls asleep without realizing it, because he shuts his eyes for only a moment and when he opens them, he and Heeseung are the only members left in the car, his head is on Heeseung's shoulder, and the car is waiting outside the hotel. "Hoonie," Heeseung whispers, "time to go inside."</p>
<p>Sunghoon can't help himself - he's drunk enough that can he pout and whine without feeling embarrassed. "Noooo, not yet. I don't wanna."</p>
<p>"Sunghoonie," Heeseung sighs, but with so much affection that it loses the tone of exasperation it was probably intended to have. "Come on, I'll carry you in." This, of course, is exactly what Sunghoon wanted to begin with, so he just holds out his arms. Heeseung probably knows he completely fell for it, too, because he just shakes his head and smiles at Sunghoon's antics as he helps Sunghoon out of the car. "You big baby."</p>
<p>"Your baby, hyung. Your baby." Sunghoon says immediately, without an ounce of shame. It's something he would absolutely never say while sober, but tipsy Sunghoon has zero reservations about being needy.</p>
<p>They're very much still in the line of sight of their manager, but Heeseung risks pressing a fleeting kiss to Sunghoon's temple anyway. "Yeah, you are," he says fondly.</p>
<p>By the time they reach Sunghoon's room, Sunghoon is very sleepy and very comfortable in Heeseung's arms. He drowsily accepts the glass of water Heeseung gives him and lets himself be manhandled as Heeseung undresses him and puts him in pajamas.</p>
<p>"Stay here, hyung," he begs after he's been tucked into bed and Heeseung has laid out painkillers for tomorrow morning on his bedside table. He holds Heeseung's hand tightly and looks up at him pleadingly. "Please, Heeseungie hyung? Please stay with me?"</p>
<p>Heeseung squeezes Sunghoon's hand before letting go. "Let me change first, Hoonie. I'll be back so soon you won't even notice."</p>
<p>"I always notice," Sunghoon mumbles, pouting and grasping at the empty air. "Don't go back to your room, I don't want you to leave me alone."</p>
<p>"But I'm already back," Heeseung says, sliding under the covers next to Sunghoon and kissing Sunghoon's forehead lightly.</p>
<p>Had Sunghoon been more capable of formulating coherent thoughts, he might have realized that Heeseung never left, instead electing to go through Sunghoon's bag and wear some of the many clothes Sunghoon has "borrowed" from Heeseung over the years. But he decides in his foggy mind that he doesn't really care how Heeseung magically changed so quickly, not when he's being held in Heeseung's familiar, comfortable embrace. "I love you," he says into Heeseung's chest.</p>
<p>He feels rather than hears the rumble of laughter followed by a soft kiss on his nose. "I know. I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did you guys like it?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>